dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Thompson
Hunter Thompson is the titular Kamen Rider Steam. General Information Motifs: * Steam Locomotive * Sundial * Mythological Heroes Equal: Kamen Rider Den-O History In the year 2007, Hunter Thompson worked at his father's railroad company as a ticket master to earn money to someday go to college. However, his true love was the figures of legends and fables that wanted to be like someday. One fateful day, he was at work when it was mysteriously attacked by a strange creature. It was then that Seitaros possessed him and made a contract for them to fight together as Kamen Rider Steam. Personality Hunter is very smart on certain subjects like mythology, but has trouble with subjects like math. He also has a childlike deposition and a love for making others laugh and smile. When a new Taros joins the crew of the Steam-Liner, Hunter's imagination gives them their form and name based on one of his personal favorite mythological figures. Suit Design Forms Plat Form Plat Form is Steam's most basic default form undersuit, activated by swiping his Rider Pass. Hammer Form "Hammer Form!" Color: Orange Taros: Seitaros Rapid Slam: hammer down drop rapidly Equal: Sword Form Hammer Form is Steam's Base Form. The eye pieces resemble a pair of Japanese fans. Rang Form "Rang Form!" Color: Tan Taros: Horutaros Flying Fury: toss, hit from all angles Equal: Rod Form Rang Form is Steam's second form. The eye pieces resembles the Eye of Horus and Egyptian Pyramids. Bazooka Form "Bazooka Form!" Color: Black Taros: Gilgataros Big Finish: gigantic beam Equal: Ax Form Bazooka Form is Steam's third form. Wand Form "Wand Form!" Color: Lime Green Taros: Noahtaros Equal: Gun Form Rapier Form is Steam's fourth form. The eye pieces resemble a pair of wings and an olive branch. Assault Form "Assault Form!" Color: Brown Taros: Hercularry Equal: Wing Form Assault Form is Steam's fifth form. It is based on a boxer. Intensity Form "Intensity Form!" Equal: Climax Form Intensity Form is Steam's super form accessed through the ???. Conductor Form "Conductor Form!" Conductor Form is Steam's final form, gained when the (hammer) was created through the fusion of all 4 Mythical Imagin. Hunter uses this form by inserting his Rider Pass into the (hammer). Equipment Devices * Steam Belt * Rider Pass Weapons: * (hammer) Vehicles * Machine Steam-Bird Legend Rider Devices Tropical Lockseed Normally used by ?, the Steam Lockseed is used in the Sengoku Driver or Genesis Driver to access Steam Arms. * Squash: "Full Charge!" * Au Lait: "(?)!" * Sparking: "(?)!" Symbolism Hunter's forms are each based on a mythological figure from a different fable. Each form comes from a different mythological background. * Hammer Form - Sun Wukong, Journey to the West, Chinese mythology * Rang Form - Horus, Osiris Myth, Egyptian Mythology * Bazooka Form - Gilgamesh, Epic of Gilgamesh * Wand Form - Noah, Flood Narrative, Christian mythology * Assault Form - Hercules, Twelve Labors of Hercules, Greco-Roman mythology Hunter's Conductor Form is designed on a train conductor. This represents that Hunter is now in control of the Taros instead of simply being along for the ride. Hunter and his story is inspired by a folk hero too, specifically John Henry. John Henry is famous for defeating a steam engine in a race at the cost of his life. Hunter's ties to this myth are: * His steam locomotive motif, a reference to the machine that John Henry defeated * Hunter being a very determined person, similar to John's perseverance during the race * Steam's main weapon being a hammer, the one tool John needed to claim victory Etymology Hunter is a English name that is occupational. (behindthename.com) Thompson is a English name that means "son of Thomas". (behindthename.com) Trivia